Such a valve assembly is known from DE 20 2013 011 331 U1. To its valve modules a pneumatic cylinder can be connected, for example. On each valve module an indication display is provided, by means of which a functional state of the valve module or of an actuator connected thereto, for example of the pneumatic cylinder, can be indicated. The indication display for example is designed as colored signal lamp, wherein the color of the emitted light is changed in the case of a change of the monitored functional state. The indication displays each are arranged on an outer surface of the associated valve module.
Another valve assembly of the type mentioned above is known from DE 201 19 954 U1. There is described a valve assembly with several valve modules and an additional operating part. For the comfortable manual actuation of the valves the operating part can be removed from a valve island. The operating part then communicates with the main part of the valve assembly via a wireless signal. On the operating part a visual display means is arranged, by means of which operating states of the valve units can be displayed. For example, the switching states of individual valve units can be indicated by means of a display.
An additional valve assembly of the type mentioned above is known from EP 1 272 767 B1. The valve assembly comprises several plate valves and a plate-like housing part on which the plate valves are arranged. On the plate-like housing part a display and several keys are arranged, which serve for adjusting and programming the valve assembly. The plate-shaped housing part can be configured as microcomputer.
The known valve assemblies can be divided into two groups. On the one hand, there are valve assemblies in which an indicating device is arranged on each individual valve module. By means of this indicating device information can be indicated specifically for the individual valve modules. This group for example includes the valve assembly of DE 20 2013 011 331 U1. To provide for the desired function, the indicating devices must be of very compact design, so that they can be mounted on a surface of a valve module. On the other hand, there are valve assemblies in which on a component separate from the valve modules a display or a comparable indicating device is arranged. This group for example includes the valve assembly of DE 201 19 954 U1 and EP 1 272 767 B1. Such displays can be designed distinctly larger as compared to the first-mentioned group and thus display more content and more complex content. With valve assemblies of this type it is not possible, however, to allocate status information of an individual valve module directly to this valve module in a simple form.
It is the object of the present invention to create a valve assembly of simple construction and easy to handle for the user.